Conventionally, it is well-known that a breather mechanism is used to discharge fuel vaporized by a rise in temperature or the like out of a fuel tank so that pressure in the fuel tank does not so rise.
In Patent Literature 1, it is disclosed a breather mechanism in which a stay is provided at a bottom surface of an overflow tray receiving fuel spilled outside of a filler opening. A gas-liquid separation device with a breather hose is fixed to the stay.